Le diré
by Chachos
Summary: [Gruvia] Por que hay ocasiones en que ya no puedes ocultar por mucho tiempo lo que es obvio, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, ¿cierto Gray?.


_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**~[Le Diré]~**_

_Era un día cómo cualquier otro en la ciudad de Magnolia, pero en cierto apartamento de un chico llamado Gray Fullbuster. Eres el mago de hielo más fuerte en tu gremio, el cual es el más famoso por lo ruidosos y fuertes que son, ellos eran tu familia y sabes que estarías dispuesto a dar la vida por ellos, pero había ocasiones en las que no tenías ni ganas de ir al gremio, como hoy, sólo querías pasar un buen rato de pereza en casa, pero sabías que no podía ser así. Te recargas en el umbral de la ventana que te da la vista a casi toda Magnolia, bajas la mirada y recién te das cuenta de que te encuentras en uno de los últimos pisos, y observas pasar a todas las personas, parejas, niños jugando y peleándose, reíste ante eso último, pues te recordaba a ti y a tu mejor amigo y rival y al final, tus ojos siguieron paseándose por la ciudad y la plaza, que estaba frente a él edificio donde vives, y luego la viste, la única razón por la que ibas al gremio en días como ese en que sólo querías un rato a solas para ti, pero no...negase varias veces con tu cabeza, eso nunca lo ibas a admitir abiertamente, te había costado admitirlo mentalmente y ahora imagínate hacerlo abiertamente...no lo harías. Pero bueno ahí seguía ella, caminando entre las personas que había en la plaza, sonriendo y saludando amablemente a quienes le dieran los buenos días o sólo sonreía a todos...apoyaste tu barbilla en tu mano y seguidas contemplando a aquella persona...¿a que es muy linda?, afirmaste ante ese pensamiento, ella tiene muy bonitos ojos, un hermoso cabello azulado que caía en unas lindas cascadas y su figura ufff ni hablar de ella ¿verdad?, a que te sonrojaste cuando pensaste en su cuerpo...un hermoso cuerpo que has visto en varias ocasiones en un bello traje de baño, que ella sólo lucía para ti, y que muy, pero muy en el fondo querías tener entre el tuyo, las pocas veces que la has tenido contigo, que han sido las veces en que la protegiste, encajaba perfectamente entre el tuyo. _

_Aún se encontraba en el mismo lugar de aquella plaza, ¿cuánto tiempo más seguirás sin hacer nada pequeño y grandísimo tsundere Fullbuster?. Ella aún sigue sonriendo, sabes que para ella eso es complicado hacerlo ¿cierto?, pues sabes perfectamente bien que aún se siente culpable por lo ocurrido en tártaros, aún a pesar de que ya haya pasado buen tiempo de eso, Juvia aún se siente culpable por arrebatar a tu padre por segunda vez, así eso fuese el deseo de Silver, ella no dejaba de sentirse mal. Aún recuerdas cuando volviste con tus compañeros de gremio, Gajeel y Natsu peleando tontamente como de costumbre aún así aquellos demonios hayan tomado su modo demonio, Lucy estaba en mejor estado y...pensaste lo peor al momento de ver a Juvia en el suelo, toda herida, débil, con la ropa echa garras y te asustaste más al ver que cerca de su boca había sangre y que de esta aún salía y lo peor...lo que no tolerabas en ella...verla llorar aún estando inconsciente, te enojaste tanto al verla así, incluso le gritaste a Lucy, pidiéndole que te diera explicación. _

_Sacudiste tu cabeza nuevamente. No querías ni recordar ese momento, ahora estaban en el presente, y eso era lo que importaba solamente._

_Volviste a buscarla con la mirada, ahí estaba ella sentada en una banca, jugando con unos niños que parecían ser del orfanato, reíste por lo bajo al ver los pucheros que hacía con los niños al jugar...sé miraba tan linda cuando ella sonreía de esa manera, te sonrojaste ante ese pensamiento tuyo, pero de todos modos ya no ibas a negar lo obvio...ya no más..._

_Querías pararte frente a ella y decirle que la sueñas diario y que el sólo hecho de pensar en que podías perderla te pone muy triste, querías decirle que cada día que la vez pasar te estás animando a confesarte que la amas locamente, pero ella no sabe cuánto la quieres, y tampoco se imagina que pronto le dirás que la quieres mucho, que con el tiempo se metió en tu corazón, le dirás que con sólo verla tú alma se acelera y sólo piensas en ella, que si fuera tu pareja darías tu vida por ellos las veces que fueran necesarias, pero eso mi querido Gray, es algo que tu preciada Juvia tampoco sabía, al menos no por ahora, pero pronto lo haría._

_-Pronto...se que te he echo esperar mucho tiempo...pero sólo espera un poquito más...Juvia -Dijiste mientras volvias a verla, ella te estaba mirando con una sonrisa que sólo te regalaba a ti._

**_F.i.n_**

**_#_**

* * *

**_Holo!, chachos dando lata desde tiempos inmemorables (?) , lo siento si hay algún error en la ortografía pero lo escribí desde el celular porque ando en carretera y bueno me inspire randomente y salió esto, es la primera vez que uso este tipo de narración...lo dejó a sus criterios, chachos se retira, los ama a todos ;D._**


End file.
